


Stay woke

by aliyahsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Carl Gallagher - Freeform, Debbie Gallagher - Freeform, Fiona Gallagher - Freeform, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Shameless, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyahsgallavich/pseuds/aliyahsgallavich
Summary: [mickey & ian just move into their new home... but soon unravel the house's dark secrets hiding under the sheets.]





	Stay woke

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.....

It's the first day in their new home, "It's nice to have have a fresh start, isn't it?" Ian asked Mickey, "with you, always" Mickey replied. They just not to long ago had an accident in Chicago, accident? You might ask, Not really.. As they unpack all their stuff, Mickey notices their missing a box which holds their kitchen appliances, Mickey shouts to Ian "hey, I'm heading back to the car. I'll be back" As Ian was alone for a couple minutes he thought about what happened back in Chicago, the murder to be exact.. He thought, why would someone kill my sister? Fiona was such a good person, always putting everyone before herself. The door opens... "Ian, you okay?" says Mickey. "Yeah sorry, i was just thinking, what's up?" "Debbie called she said Lip and Carl are doing okay" Ian doesn't reply "Debbie asked if you're doing okay" Mickey continued. "Yeah, yeah. tell her I'm okay" Ian replied. A couple hours later.... Mickey and Ian are in bed, Mickey wants to cuddle. "Hey babe" Mickey says while grabbing Ian's hips so they can spoon. "No, not now" Ian mumbles "Why not?" Mickey asks "You know what just happened with fiona" Ian says "I know, I know. I just thought I could comfort you" Mickey replies "Yeah well not now, just go to sleep" Ian insists. "ok grumpy" Mickey responds while turning over to fall asleep. Ian couldn't sleep... He was to busy thinking about fiona. *glass breaks* Ian quickly shakes Mickey to get him up "The fuck Gallagher?" Mickey mumbles "I think someone's in the house" Ian muffles. "Huh? Go back to sleep Gallagher" Mickey responds while turning back over to fall back asleep. "No! Get up Mickey, please go check" Ian whispers while turning Mickey back over. "Alright, alright. Wait here" Mickey says while taking off the sheet so he can get up. "Hurry mick" Ian whispers. Mickey heads down stairs, Mickey turns around as he hears their bedroom door open. "Gallagher I said stay there" Mickey whispers. "I know, I j-just. Are you ok?" Ian responds "The fuck does it look like Gallagher?" Mickey lightly shouts. As Ian was about to respond he sees something come from behind Mickey. "MICKEY!!" Ian cries While Mickey gets yanked from the steps and dragged all the way down. Ian closes the bedroom door and panics "I can't just leave Mickey there!" He thinks to himself. "Ok, fuck, fuck. think Ian think" Ian whispers to himself as he has his hand on the door knob. Ian opens the door slowly and pops his head out to see where Mickey was. "Mickey!" Ian cries while he starts running down the stairs to get to Mickey "Are you ok??" Ian stutters "We have to get out of here, i- i told you something wasn't right about this" Ian continues while trying to get Mickey awake "A-a-h" Mickey muffles "Mickey??" Ian whispers while caressing Mickeys face "are you ok?" Ian continues. "What happened? Where am I?" Mickey asks. "What do you mean? Your at home" Ian says "Home? Who are you?" Mickey asks. "What?" Ian says Ian just sits there holding Mickey, waiting for mickeys memories to kick back in? Will they?


End file.
